A Fairytale Ending
by StBerryForever
Summary: *Written for GleekXxX's snow day challenge.* AU.   Rachel loves snow because of fairytales, Jesse loves it for different reasons. They meet in December, will they get their fairytale ending?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, written for GleekXxX's challenge, this is stupid and cheesy at the end! You have been warned!**

Rachel loved the snow.

In fairytales, there was always snow. And though Rachel Berry was not, in any way, childish, she loved fairytales. Everyone loved fairytales. Anything could happen in them, anything was possible.

Rachel needed to believe anything was possible, if she wanted to pursue a career in performing. Which she did.

So it was for that reason Rachel loved snow. No matter how a fairytale ended, there was always snow. Mostly.

Jesse also loved the snow, but for different reasons. He loved it because he had been born in L.A, where there wasn't much of it. He had moved to Ohio when he was six, when his mother was killed and his father didn't want to live there anymore.

The St James family moved to Akron in the middle of Winter, and as they arrived there was snow everywhere. On the roofs, the roads, the grass. As a six year old, Jesse was captivated by it. He had never seen snow before.

Growing up, his fascination of the stuff did not fade. Jesse would spend ages each night thinking about it, wondering how it looked so beautiful no matter where it lay. Then the boy would remember his mother. Each Christmas before she died, she would tell her son about the snow. How much she loved it, how amazing it looked. Jesse was always happy hearing stories of his mom's childhood in New York, where it snowed every winter.

That was why Jesse didn't grow out of his love for snow. Because it held a connection between him and his dead mother, who he had only spent six years with.

Whenever Jesse felt his memories of her fading, he would look at the only photo he had of her, to himself at least. It showed his mother and her sister in New York at the park on Christmas Eve, both laughing and playing together. And then he didn't feel so alone.

Many years later, when Jesse St James was twenty three years old, he stood in the exact same place the photo of his mom was taken. New York was beautiful in the winter, with drops of snow hanging from the trees in the park, and ice coating the river that ran through it.

It was freezing, but Jesse didn't care. He loved the snow.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind.

"Jesse St James?"

Jesse turned, with a fake smile plastered on his face, expecting it to be some love-crazed fan. But when he turned, he saw someone amazing.

The girl looked about 21, and her dark curls cascaded down back, reaching her waist. She had sparkling dark brown eyes, and she was wearing jeans with a dark red coat over top, and white hoops in her ears.

Jesse grinned for real this time. He knew who that was, he recognised her from some Broadway shows. He gathered it was the same for her.

"Rachel Berry." he said. "Thats right, isn't it?"

He knew he sounded like an ass, but that was the point. If he sounded uninterested, she would throw herself at him.

But Rachel didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care. "I've seen some of your shows." she said. "Good, but you ruined the high F in 'Rent'."

What? No one had ever said that before, fans never had anything but the highest praise for his performance.

He replied, "I would love to say the same for you, but I don't recall seeing any of your shows..."

Rachel remained unfazed. "Really? I would've thought most successful actors on Broadway went to see the revival of Chicago - I was the female lead."

Screw his plans to act like an ass. He was Jesse St James, god damnit. Of course he had bloody seen the revival of Chicago.

"I was lying, I've seen every single one of your shows." Jesse confessed to a smirking Rachel.

"Why did you say you hadn't?" she asked playfully.

"Um, this is embarrassing, but I thought that if I seemed like a dick, you would get offended and sleep with me just to prove me wrong." It all came out in a rush, and it made Rachel crack up laughing.

"Well." she said sweetly. "How about late lunch? I know a great Starbucks just around the corner."

"That sounds perfect." Jesse replied. He took her hand, and together they walked through the busy streets of New York, alive with Christmas spirit.

So, as Jesse walked his new girlfriend home, he stopped and kissed her under a cherry tree, with snowflakes dancing around them.

After years of being alone, they found their happy ending with each other.

Just like a fairytale.

**A/N: Kind of cheesy, and stupid, but I was bored and had an idea. Please review, I know it kind of sucked!**


	2. AN

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I just wanted to tell anyone who actually reads my stories - and likes them - that I won't be updated for about three weeks. Its the summer holidays in New Zealand, and my family are going to a beach for a few weeks and Christmas. So I'm not dead or anything, we just won't have access to a computer there... :(**

**Anyway, I'll post something when I get back, and in the meantime, if you have any ideas for my stories, pm me or review...**

**Merry Christmas everyone, see you soon!**


End file.
